Heart Break
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: AU. College life, University life and the aftermath of Naruto and the group. Lot's of pairing, cheating, heart breaks, broken trusts and the fact that she is the sister of a gang leader doesn't make it any less complicated. Naruto x Sakura vs Naruto x Yona. Possible Yuri. Hinata x Sasuke. Naruto x Ino somewhere in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart Break**

It was September 19th, start of their college life. Everyone was looking forward to start the year with a blast and lots of parties. It was after all the fresher's week.

Naruto was heading to the first event of the fresher's week **, Chocolate Night Club.**

It was organized by the student union and was a good place to meet new people before the start of their college life. After all, he will be spending two years with these people.

Naruto however wasn't really nervous or desperately searching for friends in this event since all his school friends enrolled on this particular college, albeit they didn't all take the same subject. But they were together under the same building. That's all that mattered.

Naruto soon arrived at the destination after following the navigation as he stood in front of the night club. He was slightly nervous at this point after arriving here. He had never gone to places like these before so it was alien to him. This was one of those rare moments when he envied Kiba who was already sleeping with girls in school days.

"Why are you spacing out? First time?"

Naruto looked around and couldn't see anyone. Soon he got a tap on his back as he turned around again facing the person.

It was a girl with long... a bit too long.. ugh. Naruto didn't even bother knowing who she was as the first thing that came on his mind was what came out of his mouth.

"How much shampoo do you waste on that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl in front of him looked surprised and dumbfounded from such absurd question on their first meeting.

Naruto realising what he had just said inwardly face palmed.

"Ah... sorry about that." He apologised as he scratched his hair. It's one of his habits when he is embarrassed or nervous.

"Right." She rolled her eyes and turned her heels, ready to enter the club.

As Naruto took a closer look at the unknown girl he noticed her attire was almost screaming about the price. It didn't look anything like a normal college student could afford. Filthy rich people.

"Hey wait." He called out.

"What now? Is my hair bothering you again?" She asked grumpily without turning around.

"No I just... hey! You were the one who called out to me first and now you are acting rude." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded, approving his own words.

"That's because you looked lost so I wanted to help you meet people. But turns out you are just a jerk." She looked at him this time fully turning around with a glare. Naruto twitched his eyebrows and glared back. "You are rude! Not me!"

"I never called you rude. I said you were a jerk!" She argued back.

"What's the difference anyway? They are both rude!"

"No!"

...

They both glared at each other before mumbling something about each other as they entered the club room.

Once inside, they were both shocked seeing people drinking, dancing and doing all sort of stuff that neither of them were accustomed with.

They both looked at each other and sighed.

"So it's your first time too.." Naruto spoke lazily. The red haired girl just nodded.

"I have my school friends here though. I am just surprised that's all." She tried to sound as if she wasn't too bothered.

"You don't need to act tough long hair." Naruto snarled.

"Will you stop commenting on my hair? I have a name you know?"

"No I don't know. When did you tell me your name?" He asked with a smirk seeing her irritated face. For some reason he wasn't as much nervous anymore after talking to her.

"Ugh you are such a jerk... Yona. You can call me Yona." She replied and looked the other side with a 'hmp' expecting his name. Of course she didn't say out loud. Pride and all those shit.

"Yona? That's a funny name." Naruto laughed.

She gritted her teeth and glared daggers at him. First her hair and now her name. She was almost amused from his audacity. He was a jerk after all.

"Jer-."

"Naruto, you can call me Naruto." He cut her off much to her annoyance.

"I didn't ask for your name." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. Soon he caught a glimpse of his class mates. Everyone was gathered on the side bar.

"Oh found them!" Naruto laughed and was happy seeing them after the three months holiday.

Yona looked at him from the corner of her eyes. 'Hmp.'

Naruto was about to walk to his friends but stopped and turned his attention towards Yona.

"You know you can come with me instead?"

"Why exactly would I do that?" She snarled.

"Because you are standing alone."

"I have friends!" She yelled with a pout. Was he thinking she was alone and giving petty sympathy?

"I never said you don't. Just come with me until you find them. In the process you can meet my friends too." He started to walk without waiting for her reply.

"H-Hey wait I didn't agree... geez wait!"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Well guys this is Yona. She looked lonely and pathetic alone so I brought her with me." Naruto just laughed out loud seeing how annoyed she was.

"Naruto stop picking on girls on your first day!." Sakura scolded and punched him playfully.

"Sakura chan, don't make it sound like I am a bully." Naruto faked a pout.

Sakura just ignored him and introduced herself to Yona.

"Hi I am Sakura. Sorry for this idiot. Don't take him seriously he is just a prankster."

"More like a clown." Yona rolled her eyes and smiled at Sakura. "I am Yona."

Everyone introduced themselves one after another. Yona was slightly overwhelmed by their friend circle. She had to agree Naruto had lots of friends. Like how did a jerk like him get so many friends?

"I-I am H-Hinata. N-nice to m-meet you Y-Yona-san" Hinata was the last to speak up. She was already shy to talk to new people and the fact that Naruto was there didn't help it at all.

Yona laughed slightly from the shy girl's stuttering. She was having more fun than she had expected with them, minus Naruto. He was a jerk and no fun.

"Oh hello there princess."

Everyone turned their attention towards the newcomer who decided to intrude.

"Oh hi Drew." Yona smiled at the boy. He was one of those gifted with the looks that girls would go gaga for. Naruto slightly frowned seeing Ino almost instantly falling under his charm.

"What must you be doing with all these commoners? We were waiting for you on the VIP lounge, upstairs."

And just like that his perfect image was destroyed. Or so Naruto thought. But looks like Ino was more charmed from this cocky bastard.

Yona was about to speak up and ask him to apologize but Naruto beat her to it as he stood in between them.

"Well sucks that your rich ass friend is talking to us commoners but guess what, we don't give a fuck about your filthy friends. So get lost." Naruto turned around but was soon hit on the face by the boy.

Everyone gasped seeing blood pour out of his mouth as Naruto hit the floor.

"What the hell Drew?!" Yona hurriedly rushed towards Naruto and tried to check him. She gasped seeing the cut on his jaw. As she looked at Drew's hand, she could see he was wearing those metal knuckles.

"Oh that was really sad. That's what happens when commoners runs their mou-" Drew couldn't finish his speech as he coughed out blood from the sudden sharp pain on his stomach.

"You have guts to start a fight with us."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped in surprise from his arrival. Sasuke was her crush since she could remember and was the most popular boy on their school.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata who was too shocked from all these, finally spoke as she kneeled down to check on Naruto. She gasped and almost fainted seeing the blood covered jaw.

Naruto spat out blood before standing on his feet. "I didn't ask for your help teme." Naruto snarled.

"Hey stop talking you will mess up your jaw!" Yona spoke and tried to touch his face, only to be harshly shoved away.

She was slightly startled from his sudden behaviour. It would make sense to her if she knew the long rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto. Being saved by his rival was bitter to swallow.

"I wasn't helping you dope. I just put him to his place." Sasuke replied with his usual cool and collective attitude.

"Y-you made a mistake picking a fight with us." Drew finally spoke up as he stood up holding his stomach in pain. He was about to launch a fist at Sasuke but was stopped by another boy who had just stepped in between them. He was lean and talk with shoulder length red hair.

"That's enough Drew."

Drew looked up seeing his fist stopped by someone. He immediately stood back noticing who it was.

"I am sorry. But he started it." Drew mumbled.

"I don't want to hear anything. It's enough." He turned around and faced Naruto and Sasuke. "I am sorry on behalf of him. Please forgive him." He seemed decent enough to apologise so Sasuke just nodded.

Naruto however just snarled and didn't give a shit to him.

"Watch your mouth! You don't want to mess with him." Drew warned.

"Drew I said shut up." The guy shot an icy glare at him completely freezing him on his stance. He slowly nodded and walked away.

"He is easily offended. Please don't mind him."

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. Thanks for breaking things up. Who are you by the way?" Sakura asked calmly. She was clever enough to notice something was off about the whole situation. She could see some shady looking people surrounding different spots in the club was looking at them like hawks.

"Oh sorry that was rude of me. I am Rei. I am same age as you guys studying Medicine on my final year." He advanced his hands towards Sakura with a warm smile. She was slightly hesitant but decided to not reject his hand shake. But then this happened.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and you are not welcome here." Naruto shook his hands instead and tightened his grips.

"Naruto what you think you are doing?!" Sakura yelled. She slightly gasped seeing those same people giving an intense look towards them. At this point she was scared. They looked like some gang and messing with them only meant trouble.

Sakura then noticed Rei giving a signal to them with his eyes which caused them to calm down. At this point she was certain. This guy was not someone you want to mix with.

"Well Naruto-san I am happy that you shook my hand but could you perhaps leave my poor hand now?" Rei asked with a laugh.

"Naruto stop that." Yona spoke up. "And what are you doing here onii-chan?"

Sakura and Ino gasped after Yona called him out. Was he her brother?

Naruto let go of his hand and looked at Yona. "Oh so he is your brother? No wonder he looks so annoying."

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

Both Yona and Naruto glared at each other in a child-like manner. Sakura and Ino looked at them and sighed. They act quite the same.

Rei laughed earning their attention once again. "He sure is interesting."

"Annoying you mean." Sakura added.

"Hey I heard that!" Naruto whined.

Sakura just ignored him. She just wanted to leave at this point and not get into any trouble.

"Well it was lovely meeting you guys. I am glad Yona is already making friends so please take care of her." Rei slightly bowed catching the girls off guard. He looked really... polite?

"Eh.. sure no worries." Sakura replied.

"You have that wrist band." Shikamaru finally spoke up as everyone turned their attention towards him.

"What wristband?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Never mind." He could see Rei quickly hid the wristband under his sleeves. He was certain what he saw. Such a drag as he put it.

"Quite observing. But sometimes it's better to stay quite don't you think?" Rei replied, still keeping the annoying smile on his face.

The tension building between Shikamaru and him was easily noticed by Sakura and Sasuke. Shikamaru just shrugged and went back to the bar to order some drinks.

Sakura breathed out with relief.

"Onii-chan is everyone upstairs?" Yona asked to which he nodded.

"Take your time with your new friends and meet us up when you ready. I will take my leave now. Thanks everyone for looking after my sister for the night." He bowed again before leaving the group. "Oh I thought I saw you somewhere. Are you an Uchiha by any chance?"

Sasuke nodded to which Rei just smiled and left without any words.

Sakura calmed down before punching Naruto as hard as she could on his head.

"You idiot! Stop picking fights with random people!"

"Last checked he was the one who punched me!"

"I wasn't talking about him."

"Well whatever next time he starts anything I am going to teach him a lesson." Naruto crossed his arms.

Sakura just shook his head. Not having the energy to argue anymore.

"Well you better not because Onii-chan and Drew are both part of a gang that you don't want to mess with." Yona caught everyone's attention from the revelation.

"Gang?" Ino questioned after a moment of silence.

"He is part of a gang named Claw. You must have heard about them right?" Yona asked.

None of them seemed to have any idea apart from Sasuke and Shikamaru, but they remained silent.

"Heh! Must be a weak ass gang if none of us know about them." Naruto laughed causing Yona to frown and blush in embarrassment.

"Don't make fun of my brother!"

"Or what? Wait you have a brothers complex? Haha!"

Yona had enough and Naruto was almost asking for it. She swung her fist and punched him on the already bleeding jaw.

"Baka!" She left without any word or goodbyes.

"You deserved it"

"Agreed."

...

"N-Naruto-kun".

 **(Scene Change)**

As Yona entered the VIP lounge, she greeted all her friends. She was slightly pissed off from her earlier encounter few minutes back, but she decided to brush it off for now. After all she was meeting her friends after a long ass break.

"Ne Yona, we saw you defending that blondie. Who was he?" One of the girl asked her with a sly smile.

Yona just shook her head. "Some stupid idiot that I don't plan to meet ever again."

"Awe… he looked cute though." The girl smirked seeing Yona trying hard to not care.

"Well if he is free maybe I will try to ask him out for the dance tonight." She inwardly laughed seeing Yona twitch her eyebrows.

"Why are you telling me all this? I am not getting jealous if that's what you are trying to do." She crossed her arms. "Besides I doubt he will be able to eat tonight, much less dance with some random bitch."

If the girl didn't know Yona she would be offended but she had known her for years and knew how Yona was. Whatever came on her mind came out of her mouth. Most of the time.

Yona felt a tap on her back as she noticed Drew beside her.

"What you want?" She glared at him.

"I don't want you to meet that commoner again." Drew asked with a calm voice.

"I wasn't planning to but since you are trying to be nosy and bossy. I am going to meet him!" Yona yelled out loud earning everyone's attention. She slightly blushed in embarrassment and mouthed a small apology before walking past him.

"Let's to Serena."

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto was sitting on the corner of a table with an ice bag on his jaw side as he looked his friends enjoying the party.

He was annoyed when Sakura had decided to dance with Sasuke who for some reason didn't reject her as usual.

Ino was dancing with random guys as usual. She didn't have any delicacy at all geez~

Shikamaru was drinking without getting sober.

Kiba was wasted and being almost raped by some girls until Hinata dragged him over to the guards.

All in all, everyone seemed to be doing _something_ apart from him.

'I should just leave I guess.' He was about to leave when someone approached him.

As he looked up he could see a girl with chocolate brown shoulder length hair, wearing a black miniskirt and heels. She winked at him catching him checking her out.

Naruto was slightly embarrassed and looked down.

"Um, are you alone here?" She asked with a cheery voice.

"I am not." He replied.

She was slightly amused from his reply. Like she was pretty much throwing signs at him and he knowingly or unknowingly rejected her.

"Oh."

"You wanted something?" Naruto asked to which she shook her head and walked off slowly.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Oh Serena, how was your dance with him? X)" Yona couldn't be any more sarcastic. She had seen her walking to Naruto to ask him for a dance who had most likely turned her down. She was slightly happy that he did so. After all Serena was just trying to make her jealous. Suits her well.

"He is an idiot. Like seriously how can he say he isn't alone when I pretty much threw myself on him… is he gay or what?!"

Yona just laughed and looked at Naruto from the second floor. He was still holding his jaw with an ice bag. She slightly felt bad for what she had done but of course she would never say that out loud.

"Well good luck going after him Yona. That guy is dense as much as I can tell." Serena sighed.

"Well dense isn't bad." Yona replied earning a look from Serena.

She slightly blushed. "Not that I am planning to go after him!"

"Well whatever. Anyways we will be leaving soon. Drew is going to give us a ride."

"I am not going with that stupid idiot." Yona crossed her arms.

"Well are you going to call your car at this time? Remember the curfew your parents put? It's 1AM now and you are outside… if you call your driver he will surely inform your parents."

..

She had a point but Yona wasn't going to back off.

"I don't care. I will go somehow." She stuck her tongue and left the spot.

"This girl…"

 **(Scene Change)**

Yona sat outside the club and it was 3AM. She had been sitting here for the past hour. She should have just gone with her friends… At this point she didn't care if she had to call her parents.. but guess what? Her mobile died! It just died…

She sighed for who knows how many time.

She could see some guys drunk and making weird comments as the past her. She slightly shivered from the cold wind.

'I wanna go home :/' She was getting anxious at this point. She had never gone to places alone before today. It was the first day she had come out alone. She had used the mobile navigation to find the way to the club, so she thought she would do the same to go home… but the stupid phone died!

"What are you doing here?"

She almost jumped up before calming down seeing who it was.

"Stop scaring me Naruto!" She yelled. "I am picking cherries here, what about you?" She snarled.

Naruto ignored her and walked past her. She could see him walking away. This guy!

"H-Hey wait!" She called out.

"What?" Naruto spat angrily.

She didn't know why she called him but whatever she thought at the exact moment came out of her mouth.

"Take me to my home!"

Naruto twitched his eye brows. She was being bossy like a spoiled child.

"No thank you, I am fine." He turned again to leave but noticed she was following him. He walked a good distance and found her still following him.

…

"Will you stop following me?!"  
"I am not following you!" She yelled.

…

"Okay where are your friends?" Naruto asked after a brief silence. He didn't want to deal with her now. His jaw was killing him.

She looked down as tears began to gather on her eyes.

She clutched her palm with anger.

'Great I made her cry now...'

"Fine stop crying, I will take you home." He spoke grumpily.

She looked at him and smiled genuinely.

Naruto for a moment was frozen from the sight. Sure he had seen her before but only now had he noticed her properly. She was awestruck gorgeous. He was almost hypnotized and the moonlight on her face wasn't making it any easier.

"Thank you!"

..

"N-No worries."

 **(Scene Change)**

"So you got into a fight with that idiot and decided to go home alone?"

Yona nodded abruptly in agreement. She was happy that he thought Drew was stupid. The first thing they agreed on.

"Wow, you don't do that when you don't even know where the hell your house is." Naruto lectured.

"I do know where it is! It's near the large clock tower!" She yelled at him.

"Yea and there's like five clock tower in the city." Naruto growled.

"W-Well then let's go to all the clock towers!" She demanded. Naruto would just leave her and walk off, but he felt bad for doing it to a girl. Even if he had the bad side of talking trash to people, he would never put someone in trouble for his own amusement.

"Fine let's go…"

 **(Scene Change)**

After a good hour of searching for her house, they finally arrived at the final clock tower.

"Where's your house? It's the last clock tower that I know of." Naruto asked with a yawn. He was sleepy. He had stayed late because he had to take Sakura back to her home much to his pleasure. But he had not expected to see Yona on his way back.

"Right there." Yona pointed towards a large mansion surrounded by garden.

Naruto was amazed and made a :O as Yona punched him playfully.

"Come on, you will catch a fly." She joked.

Naruto shut his mouth and shook his head. "Well good you found your house, now bye." He turned around.

She was about to call him but stopped.

She smiled at him and turned around as the duo parted away.

It was just the beginning of a heartbreak.

 **(THE END)**

 **Author's Note: Well I wanted to write this for a while so here you go!**

This will be a Naruto x Sakura vs Naruto x OC/Yona. There will be a lot of complicated relationships and may contain Yuri.

Well hope you enjoyed it, **leave a review!**

(CYA)


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Break**

"Say Naruto, we are planning to go karaoke after lectures, you coming?" Ino Yamanaka asked. She was hugging her books against her chest as she walked beside Naruto. They had just received books from the library and they were on their way back for Physics lecture.

Naruto looked bored due to starting the day with Maths. He absolutely hated maths but he was aiming to be a Soccer player, which meant to get to a good university he had to be good in maths.

"Who else is coming?"

"Mhmmmm there's Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neiji-sempai, Hinata, Gaara-sempai, Konan-sempai." Ino smirked seeing how uninterested he looked, so she saved the best for the last. "Lastly your favourite Sakura-chan."

"That's great. I don't think I can make it though." Naruto replied with a sigh.

"Eh… why?" She asked and stood in front of him with a questioning look.

"I have a part-time job." He sighed seeing her make a :O in surprise.

"But we are not allowed to work!" She whispered.

"I know, so keep it a secret okay?" Naruto walked past her. She quickly caught up and matched his pace.

"I won't but…. Why do you need to work?" Ino stopped seeing he came to a halt. He looked at her with a sigh. "I live alone Ino."

…

She nodded. Now that she thought about it, she never met his parents. It made sense why he was always eating instant ramen.

"Oh… I am sorry." She looked down sadly.

"Don't get emotional now. It's nothing to be sad about. Let's go."

 **(Scene Change- Later in the evening)**

"Welcome." Naruto looked up hearing the door alarm which meant someone had entered the convenience store. He was working here as a part time cashier.

"Naruto?" It was the girl that he had met a week back in the club. He didn't see her ever since so this was kind of unexpected.

"Yona?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh my, you work here?" She skipped towards him in a friendly manner which earned looks from other cashiers.

Naruto laughed hesitantly towards them before turning his attention towards her.

"I am working here, can you-"

"By the way, I am bored. Let's go out." She chirped.

Naruto looked at her with a straight face. "I am working."

"Oh forget the work, let's go!"  
"Wha- wai- Yon-"

 **(Scene Change)**

"Kyaa~ Fresh air!" She stretched her arm once they were outside. "Where shall we go?"

Naruto was beyond pissed at this point. "Are you fucking kidding me now?" He snapped. "You dragged me out of work!"

Yona twitched her eyebrows. "Stop yelling at me!"

"Then fucking stop acting like a spoiled kid!" He turned his heels. 'I hope I don't get fired..'

"No wait!" She stopped him by the hand. "You are coming with me!"

…

Naruto harshly pulled his hand off her grip and pushed her to the ground as she fell on her butt with a thud. Good thing it was grassy area so she didn't break her bones or anything.

"Stop with your non-" He stopped seeing her hiccup in between tears. Finally realizing what he had just done out of anger, he opened his mouth, unable to phrase anything.

"Yona I-"

"B-Baka!" She tackled him in an attempt to trip him which she failed miserably. She kept on pushing him. "Drop already!"

"Calm down will you?!" He snapped again. "I am sorry okay? It was your fault to drag me out of work like that! Now I will surely lose my job." Naruto looked down with frustration.

Yona soon came to realization. "W-wait were you working there?"  
"Really now?" He glared. "Geez, can't you see my uniform?"

Yona took a closer look and could see the name of the store logo on his pocket.

:O

"I didn't know that… um.. sorry." She looked on her side in an attempt to not look at him in the eye. She was now embarrassed and felt like a blonde bimbo.

"Whatever, what brings you here anyways?" Naruto calmed down from his outburst and sat down on the grass. Yona hesitated slightly before taking a seat beside him.

"Oh I almost forgot! I actually ran away from house you see." Yona replied in a cheery voice. Naruto didn't know if she was weird or him. This shouldn't be normal but she acted as if it was a normal thing to do.

"Ran away from house?" He asked raising his eyebrow. He could see her give a goofy smile in response. Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why did you do that?"

Yona's smile turned to a frown as she explained her situation to her 'friend?'

"Well you see today is my birthday, and dad wants me to wear these weird clothes so he can impress his business partners and all those crap." Yona spoke with a snarl. "And then then! He also wants me to dance with some random guy who is supposedly the son of his business partner! I am like ewww! No way!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

Naruto laughed which surprised her for a sec before that turned into anger.

"Are you laughing at me now?" She pouted.

"Haha.. ah… no, it's just the way you said it was really cute." He replied, supressing his laughter for another time.

"Oh?" Yona crawled towards him as she perked up to look at him.  
"You are too close." Naruto deadpanned

"Hm.. you are cute too." She smiled before going back to her previous position.

Naruto didn't know what to even say to that. He was just blushing like a fangirl at this point.

Yona laughed seeing him look down shyly. "Didn't any other girl tell you that before?"  
Naruto laughed at that and shook his head. "I am not that popular with girls you see." He then looked down as a tint flare of sadness brushed over his face.

"I think you are cute. You even have abs I can tell." Yona laughed seeing him shy down.

"Aww is someone blushing? :3"

"S-Stop that will you?" He shoved her hand off his face and shook his head.

"I am just joking." She laughed before calming down.  
They sat there for a few moment with silence as the stared up in the sky. It was a cold night and the supermarket was actually in a remote area, so there wasn't much noise around.

"Naruto will you go out with me?" Yona finally asked breaking the silence.

"Where?"

…

"I am asking if you will be my boyfriend." She deadpanned.

…

"W-W-What?! Where d-did that come from suddenly?"

"From my mouth?"

(THE END)

Review J


End file.
